The Shirt Story
by ScreamForSOH
Summary: Draco's hearts been broken.What ever shall he do?Mope around and cry...allow Pansy to torture the poor soul who did this...oh & fall in love with the 'enemy'.What else can you expect?HPDM weird cliche with a twist.VERY slashy!explaination inside for title


**The Shirt Story**

**By GCandTKandFF.Nobsession and Punkwerewolf666**

**AN/** Welcome to the first chapter of The Shirt Story! This fic will be a combined work between myself and Lyndall (Punkwerewolf666 on Adult fiction). The whole fic will be based on various shirts that we have seen, it first started when we were at lunch with friends and a guy there was wearing a shirt saying: if you love some one, set them free, if they come back, fuck them hard.

Nice, simple and oh so sexual, I had started to write it, but then when we had gone shopping else where, we saw another shirt, and so it became the first two chapters, and the first one sent further on into the future of the fic. Hope you like! This fic had been on my other fanfiction log in, but I decided to put it on this one, I think I will be moving all my fics back to this one… we shall see though…

Warning: SLASH. This fic will be slash, there will be some male/male sex scenes, but a warning will be given at the beginning of the chapter. There has been a warning, so please, if you don't like, don't read. Simple. This chapter has implications to it, just to warn you, no details or any thing though. Starts out Draco/Blaise, but eventually will be Harry/Draco of course. Other pairings are unknown at this moment.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I get nothing, except the satisfaction that some people like this, so please pay me the only way you can and leave a review, more reviews, more updates, again, simple.

Dedications: the random bloke at Charlie Square, the other random guy at Ice, to Razz for thinking of putting her shirt in too, and for the hundred or so people that have the shirt that says, saw it, wanted it, had a fit, got it. Oh and thank you to Jamie for typing up most of this chapter.

**888 Chapter One - I Miss My Ex 888**

**8888888888**

Draco and Pansy walked up the stairwell to the dorm rooms, chatting happily about their shopping day. Draco was proud of the clothes he bought. As they got close to the door, their conversation turned to Blaise, Draco's boyfriend of six months. He had been supposed to go shopping with them, but he said that he had homework to do, and that Snape had threatened failing him (or a particularly noxious potion in his pumpkin juice) if he didn't do it. And so Draco and Pansy went together. That was something that Draco loved about Pansy. She loved shopping, and would drop _anything _to go with him.

Draco stopped at his door and gave his best friend a hug.

"Night Pans!" He said, as she hugged him in return and went off to bed. Draco slipped quietly into the dorm, cautious not to disturb the sleepers, as it was late at night, so he relented to turn on the light. He edged over to Blaise's bed to say goodnight, but when he opened the curtains, he found it empty. Slightly confused, Draco shrugged and tiptoed to his own bed, too tired to change.

He pushed the curtains open languidly, eyelids heavy. But when the curtains were fully opened, he could make out the silhouette of someone in his bed. He couldn't tell who it was, and rather than just climbing into his bed, he waited until his eyes adjusted to the moonlight streaming in from the windows.

As the shadows became more defined, Draco realized that it was not one, but two people. He strained to see their faces, and not an instant later, as a cloud meandered away from the moons face, he made out the familiar features of Blaise, with his head and arms on the chest and shoulders of none other than…Terry Boot.

Anger and pain coursed through Draco's veins, and he reached for his wand and screamed as many curses as he could at the two who had obviously made love and then fallen asleep on Draco's bed.

DRACO'S, of all peoples!

What seemed like long minutes, but was only half a minute of all the curses Draco could find rolling from his tongue amidst cries of pain and shock from the cursed, others in the room awoke, at first leaping up to stop what was happening, but almost at once they realized that it was practically futile to try and stop Draco.

Once Draco had calmed down a little more, he spat in Blaise's face and stormed out the door. He sprinted to the girls' rooms, too exhausted to realize he wasn't being sent back to the bottom, he ran all the way to the seventh year girl's dorm and barged into the room. With a soft sob and tears in his eyes, he fell to the ground.

**8888888888**

With fuzzy vision, Draco looked up to Pansy, a soft light above her, shadowing her worried expression slightly. Sitting up, began asking what happened, barely remembering anything but saying good night to her. Glancing around, he noticed that he was not where he remembered being. Instead, he was in the girls' room.

"What happened, Pansy? Why am I here?"

Seeing Pansy's brow furrow even more, worry spread through him and he tried to remember. The clock on the wall said it was three in the morning, Looking back to his friend, Draco got a sudden flood of memories, and burst into tears once more. Pansy still didn't know what was happening, but by how hysterical Draco was acting, she knew not to ask, he wasn't even this bad after having to meet Lord Voldemort.

Although she hadn't asked, Pansy deciphered what happened via Draco's ramblings, and sat with him, hugging him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Knowing that sooner or later, some one was going to turn up in search for them, (all the other girls had either left school already, or were otherwise occupied, either with male or female, depending on the preferences). And so it was just getting on seven in the morning when a knock was heard at her door.

Torn between helping the emotions of her friend, and disobeying Snape at this time of the morning by holding off the inevitable, Pansy glanced to the door and back to her friend. Knowing that the sooner she answered the door, the less questions that would be asked, and the sooner Draco snapped out of his shock, the better for all.

Untangling herself from Draco, Pansy maneuvered to the door and opened it calmly. In the doorway stood Snape, Dumbledore, and a few students who had caught on to the fact that something was up one way or another, and were trying to find out more juicy gossip. Snape had tried to stop them, but even the broody professor could not stop all snooping Slytherins from a story involving the infamous Draco. But a glare from Pansy sent them stalking off to find goss in other ways.

Looking wearily up at the Headmaster's somber gaze, Pansy said in as polite a tone as she could muster,

"Good morning, Sir. What brings you here at this early time?"

A slight twinkle glimmered in the Headmaster's eye, before Snape answered for him.

"Miss Parkinson, you know full well why we are here, so if you would step aside, we have business with Mr. Malfoy. After the amount of magic he used last night, combined with obvious emotional stress he must be feeling, I am sure you are all waiting to get this out of the way so that we can return to our normal hours of sleeping and waking patterns. I certainly didn't need this wake up call in the holidays!"

After the brief speech like statement, Pansy quickly backed out of the doorway and walked to her friend. Sitting back down with him on the bed, where she had placed him after he passed out, she informed him that the professor and headmaster were there. Draco was quite in the mood to tell them to piss off, but decided against it, instead looking up to them with bloodshot eyes and waiting for them to talk first.

"Mr. Malfoy, as I am sure you know, what you did last night was very deserving of punishment, even with such circumstances as these." Dumbledore said, looking down at Draco in a stern but sympathetic. "For now, until you fully recover from the extreme magical and emotional strain you have been through last night, we will be postponing your punishment." Knowing that the boy before him would be better off where he was, Dumbledore just bid him good day and left. Snape glowered for an instant before following after the headmaster.

Pansy turned back to Draco, who had a renewed look of shock on his face, which then went back to anger from before. "How DARE they?"

Pansy looked to him, confused.

"How dare they give me special treatment? Why are they letting me of the hook?"

Pansy now looked to her friend in alarm.

"I think that you should be thankful, by the sounds of thing you did more magic then some one of this year should, even with what happened. Do you really want to go to detention and be reminded each time of why you were there?"

Draco looked to his friend in disbelief, then down to his hands.

"No, I suppose not." He said with a soft sob, and Pansy sat next to him once more and wrapped her arms around him.

**8888888888**

"No Pansy."

"Why not?"

"… Because, I don't want you in trouble too."

"Is that the only reason? Not because you have already hurt them both enough to be sent to Mungo's, but because you don't want me in trouble. Aww, I'm touched Dray, but you should know by now, I can do _any_ thing and not get caught!"

Draco looked to her sitting at the foot of the bed across from him, nail polish bottle in hand, painting his toes when he wasn't paying attention. She knew that once he noticed, he would get pissed, especially since it was a horrible, lurid pink that she was doing them, glitter and all. But then again, if it was black, or even silver, he would leave them, or even get her to do his hands too, if he was in a suitable mood. But after about ten minutes, remove it once again for fear of forgetting about it and leaving the dorm room with it on… again.

Three days had passed since the night Blaise and Terry had been sent to Mungo's after a glance from Poppy followed by her verdict that they were beyond her help. Pansy and Draco were in his Dorm room, he had returned there after a day of hiding in the girl's room, mainly just to get new clothing and to try and get normalcy back some what. As soon as he entered the room the first time, he burnt his own bed, sheets, pillows, doona and all. Once the ashes were removed he then moved onto the things that Blaise had bought him.

They were now sitting on Draco's new bed and new sheets and blankets, Draco was sulking over Blaise and Pansy was begging to get Blaise back for all the torment and pain he had put Draco through, while she also was trying to get Draco to leave the room for more then just food and appearances. After a few more seconds of silence, Pansy looked to Draco once more and said with a pathetic and pleading voice, "Please?"

Draco looked to her and said flatly, "No."

Continuing he pleading gaze and voice she asked again, "Please!" and once again he denied her request. She pouted even more and said in the most persuading voice she could, which she used to get out of home work or detention with any teacher, except of course, Snape… and McGonagall for that matter, "I won't let them know that it was me who attacked him…" Draco hesitated and explored her face, concern mirrored on their faces, this time he could only shake his head. "But, why?" she whined.

"Just because" Draco answered un-informingly.

"That's no excuse and you know it!" She cried and when he stayed silent once more she said pleadingly, "Please?"

Draco looked to her, and sighed. "What about this…" Pansy looked up to Draco, hope in her eyes, "You are allowed to get back at Terry…"

"YES!"

"BUT… only by pranks and tormenting, no injuring or real torture. I don't want him to forget any thing that I did to him. They need to remember not to cross me. Ever. Again." Draco said seething slightly. Pansy squealed and placed the nail polish bottle on the ground beside the bed and lunged at Draco, hugging him.

"Thank you Dray, I know that it isn't necessary for me to do any thing to him, but I feel the need to do something, and I would rather not do some thing against a fellow Slytherin in fear of Snape." Although Snape knew that many of the Slytherins did not get along, he still wanted there not to be squabbles between those in the house, and so when there is a fight between two in his house, he punishes like he would punish a Gryffindor. And so, she left it up to some one else to get Blaise later on, while she stuck with Terry for now, which would be enough punishment for Blaise in the meantime, since every one knew how much Terry complained, he could even out whine Draco when he tried, no else had ever been able to do that. "Now what to do, what to do… hmm I'm going to have to call in some favors… perhaps Luna could help… oh and Padma, she owes me a thing or two…" Pansy thought out loud, but was quickly interrupted by Draco.

"Please Pans, can't you plot some other time, when I'm not here?"

Pansy looked to her friend and shrugged. "Sure thing, my little emo." Draco looked to her with the darkest glare he could muster at that time. "Oh come on Draco, you have to admit you are fairly emo, you stole your mothers mascara, and when you got in trouble for it you just returned it and once the week was up that you were grounded for you went out and bought your own mascara and eyeliner, making sure that it was the blackest you could get, and the nail polish. Oh and you have been cooped up in this room for three days now. What kind of Ice Prince of Slytherin is that? Now that I think about it, cursing Weasel to have permanent pink hair for calling you the Ice _Ponce_ of Slytherin may have been an overreaction…"

"WHAT! That little fuckwit, how dare he say some thing like about me, and not even to my face!"

"You know… he would have said it to your face, had you been out of your room, you could have cursed him too…"

"That's it, Pansy, we're going out. _Now._" Draco said in a firm voice, leaving no room for argument. He stood up and started to head over to his wardrobe where he pulled out a pair of his black jeans, a black shirt with the print of a bullet wound over his heart, a pair of plain black converse all stars and a leather black studded belt. He walked towards the bathroom door and with out a back wards glance at Pansy left the room, all the while she sat on his bed, smiling triumphantly 'Hmm Narcissa was right, for once.' Pansy thought to herself as she looked around the room.

After a good half hour, Draco emerged from the bathroom, drying his hair, which she was shocked to see he had dyed black with a random green patch just above the hair line on the back of his neck. "Pansy, stop acting like you weren't expecting it, you called me an emo so I'll play the part, for today, and _then_ you will see that my normal self wasn't all that bad." Pansy just continued looking to him as he grabbed a bag out of his dresser and headed over to the full length mirror beside his bed. He pulled out his eyeliner, not looking at Pansy, and not needed to since he could tell that she was already wearing the 'I told you so' look on her face. "Not a word Pans, not a word."

"Wouldn't dream of it Drake, wouldn't dream of it." Pansy said before walking out of the room saying she would be back in ten minutes, and he better be ready.

"Don't worry, I will be." Draco said paying much attention to any thing except getting his make up just right.

Just as he had his make up finished and had pulled on his converse Pansy re-entered the room. Draco glanced up to her and just said with a grin, "So, how long have you been saving that outfit for?" Pansy smirked and shrugged. She was wearing a black and red tutu with a matching corset like top, spider web print stocking, knee high leather platform boots that screamed 'fuck me'. Her make up was that of Helena's in the film clip for Helena by My Chemical Romance (1). She had gloves with the same print as her stockings and all together, her outfit made her look like a slutty Goth, some thing that she has wanted to dress as for a long time, "By the way Pansy, don't think that I don't know that you called me an emo just to get me to leave my room and just so that you get the chance to wear that."

"Oh don't worry Honey; I know that you have been eager to wear something like this too, if only you were a girl huh?" Pansy said cheekily before turning and leaving the room. Draco just rolled his eyes and picked up his wallet and followed after her, hoping that they would sit down too much during the day because of his pants tightness, and so the two left for Hogsmead, glad that they were in their seventh year and were allowed to go any time during holidays and once a weekend a month.

**8888888888**

**888 End Chapter One 888**

**AN/** Hope you liked it…Next chapter is called, but my aim is getting better…

(1) my chemical romance is a band, I couldn't think of a way to describe Pansy, and for some reason Helena came to mind, if you have not seen what she looks like just search Helena My Chemical Romance on google and it should come up at some point in time…

Oh yeah, if you want to have some idea of when I am going to be updating, just have a look on the site, the link for it is in my profile. Please leave comments and read my Blog, if you don't have a myspace, I advise you get one, they are quite handy, it gives you some thing to do when you aren't in the mood to do any thing, you meet a lot of people and you can write to your favorite bands on it. You can add me as a friend and then you can leave comments on it, don't worry I don't bite… unless the time calls for it… or if I'm in the mood XD.

Please review, won't update until I have 30 reviews… sorry for the big number, but like with the carnival I need a chance to write the next chapter… . . next chapter hopefully won't have as much author's notes either…

Cya!

Squeak & PunkWerewolf666

(Punkwerewolf666 can be found on adult fiction. She writes band fiction and random others. Very talented!)


End file.
